Samael
by Snagged
Summary: Nobody is safe when Samael is on a rampage. Horror Oneshot.


He peered out from beneath his covers, just enough to get a fuzzy look at the cold floorboards and out into the dark hallway through his gaping, ravaged door. His heartbeat pounded like bongoes in his ear. Each throb of his heart made him tense with fear, certain it could be heard throughout the darkened home. Try as he might, he couldn't stifle his ragged breathing. He could hold it in no longer than a few seconds before his panicked body demanded more. Fat teardrops slid down his already sticky cheeks. He could hear nothing over the sound of his own terror echoing in his head.

Minutes oozed by, the house frozen and waiting for the after shock. Pieces of his door casted ghostly reflections on the dark, polished hardwood and seemed to wriggle with each futile blink. His thick curtains billowed as the wind gusted but nothing enter. No sound. The crickets had become silent and even the neighborhood dogs had fallen voiceless, knowing. Only the trees rustled as if shivering with anticipation.

He listened. His breathing slowed but only slightly. He strained his ears for a sound, any sound, that would assure him that it was all over. His breath hitched upon catching the faint creaking of the stairwell. He slid beneath his bed and clutched the covers with his eyes clenched shut tightly. The sound became louder and louder, closer and closer. The floorboards whined with the weight of the intruder even though the house was built no sooner than 2008. Another sound accompanied the creaking, one he couldn't quite figure out the origins of. It was as though a bundle of nails were being dragged along the floor, or even the railing that separated the hall from the 12 feet of nothing and the ground floor.  
The sound stopped.

He held his breath, listening.  
Even the air has stilled.

All at once, the house jolted. Furniture and objects were flung and suspended in the air. The windows burst inward, lightbulbs shattered. From everywhere and nowhere came a deafening howling as if the house were being hurled from the stratosphere back down to earth into a cyclone. He became weightless but he felt as though his stomach were a 50 pound weight anchoring him to the floor.

He heard a scream, his mothers scream, and everything fell back to the floor, toppling over, breaking. His head fell to the ground, followed by his body. White flashed behind his eyelids for a moment then a skull splitting pain shot from his forehead and branched down to the base of his skull. He ignored this and scrambled to his feet.

"Mom!" he called, nearly tripping several times over fallen pieces of furniture and slicing his feet on bits of glass and ceramic. He was forced to hobble on the un-sliced portion of his feet to where he heard the scream. His parents bedroom door was nothing but scraps reaching out to gore him from their hinges. He inched around them and stuck himself to the wall and searched frantically. Their room too was in ruin. Their ceiling had collapsed revealing the dark space above where the attic was supposed to be.

"Mom!" he called again and pieced his way through the wreckage. He climbed over the fallen bathroom door, soaked by the spout of water shooting out of the stub that was once a toilet and slipped slowly into the adjoining office. Suddenly he felt 100 pounds heavier, nausea washed over him and forced him to double over, retching. The sudden weight made his head pound with white-pain . When he opened his eyes he could see droplets of blood. He reached up to where he had landed on his head but it was dry. Searing hot pain beneath his nose brought him to realization that he was leaking profusely from it. Plump tears welled up and dribbled down his cheeks.

"Momma!" he bawled, looking up from his bloodied hand.

"Jeremy!" she called.  
Jeremy looked up to where her voice was coming from and immediately voided his bladder, the fluid nearly as hot as the blood still trickling from his nose.

"Jeremy!" his mother pleaded, hand outstretched to him.

His brain said to go, to run to her and save her, but nothing moved. Not even a twitch.

On the opposite side of the room which went in and out of focus, a loud roar like fire booming in his ears, a darkened figure clutched his mother. Yellow-Orange eyes stared back at him with beady pupils that stared from darkened sockets. Its mouth opened to reveal sharp, gleaming teeth. He wasn't sure if the thing was laughing or if it was the roaring. It stepped closer on enormous cloven hooves and slid it's hand over his mothers screaming mouth, long black nails, or more like claws, dug into her skin.

"The Devil." Jeremy found himself whispering, his gaze locked into the things.

"No." it said suddenly, its voice deep and gravely. "Samael"

Jeremy's eyes widened, his lungs spasmed, suddenly unsure on how to function in it's struggle for air to supply his rapidly throbbing heart which felt as though it were being constricted by a thick length of burning twine. He opened his mouth and emitted a screech as the thing, Samael, backed away and faded into the shadows, only his eyes lingering even after the room brightened with the approach of dawn and after the roaring and his mothers helpless screeching faded.

Police later found him standing exactly where Samael had left him 14 hours later staring at two still smoldering holes in the wall muttering over and over again,

"Samael"


End file.
